


Petrichor

by Itscrazytalk45



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscrazytalk45/pseuds/Itscrazytalk45
Summary: Perichor: The smell of the earth after it rains





	Petrichor

Rain. Rain is the almost mute sound of a beating heart. The sound like the hum of a waterfall, clear and pure. A sound so gentle and soft, it pulls me in, deafening me. The feeling, so gently and swiftly, gradually made me numb. The very scent firm and yet calming, made it almost fragrant-less. The taste, strong and bountiful, quickly melted away, leaving no trace of taste. I only yearn to hear the hum of the rain and its pulse, to smell the rain as it violently hits the earth and to let it sink into my tongue. As I looked out my large window, a autumn leaf blew in the wind. A thought startled me. What is it? A word. I looked again to see the leaf just then land in a puddle on the sidewalk. Then I saw people pass by with dull and gray raincoats and rainboots. They stepped in the puddles. The thoughts and feelings I bottled within me for all these years finally overflowed, seemingly a downpour. The sky was crying and so was I. The sky was crying for joy. My eyes were slowly closing but I cannot control them. One single moment of clarity. My senses came flooding in like the waves crashing on the shore, crawled back into the sea. I can smell...smell....smell the... Rain...


End file.
